Soy Hao y soy Perfecto!
by Minamo
Summary: Mini-Fic. - Dedicado a Hao Asakura ;) - Segundo Capitulo: So Hot! xD
1. Default Chapter

**¡Soy Hao y soy Perfecto!**

_By: Minamo_

**----**

**S**e miró en el espejo y sonrió.

Era perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Cualquiera lo envidiaba, era poderoso y sensual. Tenía su perfecto bronceado y su sonrisa de millón. ¡Ja! ¡Envidia de Todos!

- Soy el mejor – guiño un ojo

Entonces, si él era perfecto... ¿También Yoh lo era? Bueno eran gemelos ¿no?...

Reflexiono por un momento...

¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Yoh no tenía esa hermosa y larga cabellera castaña, cuidada a la perfección, nunca pero ¡nunca! Había tenido orsuela, cada mañana después de despertarse y cada noche antes de irse a dormir, la peinaba con cuidado y amor. Por cierto, el color de su cabello era natural... nada de químicos.

Siguió viéndose al espejo, se quitó la playera roja que tenía puesta y paso su mano sobre su estomago. Mmm... perfectamente formado. Sonrío. En verdad era sexy, no sexy no... era mas que sexy... era ¡SENSUAL!, era muy poca la palabra para describir su belleza.

Hasta en sus otras vidas, siempre había sido sexy. No entendía como Yoh podía ser su hermano; él tan cuidadoso de su aspecto e Yoh tan desalineado ¡Una Vergüenza de hermano!... a y débil.

Aunque tenía un poco de competencia, solo un poco... Ren Tao también era perseguido por las mujeres, al igual que Lyserg Diethel... también tenía mas competencia... Brad Pitt uno de los hombres mas sensuales del mundo, igual estaba Tom Cruse, Johnny Depp, Ashton Kutcher... ¡Ahh! ¡Había tantos! Pero claro, no había problemas... él los quemaría cuando él quisiera.

Sonrió y tintineo.

Su Sonrisa Colgate, dientes blancos y perfectos.

Él era todo... lo tenía todo. Era Hao Asakura –... Y soy genial - Se amarro su cabello en un cola alta, sonrió para si mismo por última ves y desapareció.

_Su_ ego, su adorado e incansable ego... aumentaba cada ves que un espejo se atravesaba en su camino. ¿Cómo no mirarse? Cuando lo único que ves es perfección.

_La Perfección personalizada._

**Fin**

****

* * *

****

**Para las Fans de Hao xD**

**Raro, lo se. Y Cortisimo. **

**Pero bueno, es para pasar el rato. Y si, Hao es perfecto xD**

**Espero les aya gustado.**

**¡Aaaaah! Ando de Wevaaaaaaa! ---**

**La weva no se crea ni se destruye, **

**solo se transforma.**

_Oh! Gran Weva!!_


	2. Hot

**¡Soy Hao y soy Perfecto!**

_**Hot**_

_**-**_

**D**espués de haberse jabonado su tersa piel con su inseparable jabón Dove y de lavarse su hermosa cabellera con Pantene para Lacios, salió del baño y se vistió.

Sus Jeans, sus converse negros y playera negra que decía:_ Soy muy caliente ¿y que?_

Lo hacían ver muy bien.

Todos conocían que él _Señor Hao _era vanidoso, pero nadie conocía su faceta de niño _nice_.

Se miró al espejo por centésima vez y observo sus aretes de estrellas.

Como le fascinaban esos aretes, le fascinaba todo lo que tenía que ver con estrellas, por eso le gustaban los _All Star Converse_, la mayoría de sus prendas tenía una estrella marcada...

_Es que él era una Estrella._

Siguió mirándose y decidió cambiarse la playera negra por una roja con una estrella en medio.

Hao Asakura era ardiente, no solo porque le gustaba quemar a los seres insignificantes, si no porque era sensual, una mirada te hacía quemar por dentro...

Él era... _So Hot!_

Salió a las calle con su aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba, las chicas lo veían e inmediatamente babeaban.

_Humanas insignificante... -_ pensó.

- Pero suben mi ego – su sonrisa de millón, que digo ¡De Trillón! Deslumbro a sus fans.

Él siempre causaba eso en las mujeres... las volvía locas.

Solamente a una no... la incansable, malhumorada y casi demonio Anna Kyouyama.

Por eso le gustaba esa mujer, porque tenía un carácter dominante y no soportaba que ella se fijara en Yoh.

¡Por el amor del Espíritu de Fuego! ¡¿Qué le veía a su bobo hermanito?! No era la mitad de lo que él era.

Esa mujer estaba ciega...

Bueno no importaba...él podía tener las mujeres que quisiera, porque era Hao Asakura, Rey de Reyes, El hombre mas Hot y perfecto de este insignifícate, patético y pequeño mundo.

_Él era **Fuego**_.

**Fin**

* * *

**La forma de vestir a la 'moda', ya todos parecen clones vestidos así xD **

**Bueno no critico Yo me visto así xDDD además de que adoro los Converse, ¡soy gran fanática!**

**Ojala les ayas gustado el mini-capitulo. Un Hao un poco raro de carácter, pero me gusto así xD**

**Gracias por los Reviews!!!! xDDD Por cierto para Pilikita: si me gusta el yaoi pero no me atrae escribirlo xDDDD, eso si me fascinan las imgs de Hao x Yoh!!! Soy Fan xDD y Horo x Ren!**

**Gracias x) **


End file.
